


Sting

by liddie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Bondage, Breathplay, Bugs & Insects, Cloaca, Come Inflation, Creampie, Double Penetration, Dragons, Explicit Sexual Content, Fairy!Lance, Knotting, Lance being fucked by creatures and animals, M/M, Monsterfucking, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Oviposition, Questionable Anatomy, Rough Sex, Self-Fuck, Self-Lubrication, Self-cest, Sex with Sentient Animals, Shameless Smut, Slime, Smut, Somnophilia, Tearing, Tentacle Sex, Teratophilia, Urethral Play, Xenophilia, all the sex, beastiality, how do i even tag this?, liddie makes shit up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring Lance getting naughty with different creatures/aliens/animals/beasts!*note: not all tags are going to be used in every chapter! I just thought I'd add the ones I know will be happening at some point!





	1. octopus

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, a collection of stories featuring Lance in lots of nsfw situations with different creatures!! If this isn't your thing, please don't read it!  
> If you have suggestions, I'd be happy to read them although I can't promise for sure that I'll be able to write them! 
> 
> PS: If there is a Voltron pairing in the chapter, I'll add it to the chapter title. For example: "barbs - lion!Shiro (shance)" 👀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mer!Lance + friendly octopus!  
> (tags for this chapter: tentacle sex, cloaca, beastiality, selfcest, creampie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Ko](https://twitter.com/nsf_ko) did some lovely art that you can see [right here 👀💦](https://twitter.com/nsf_ko/status/1147992808218923009)

* * *

 

Water kisses the shoreline as the sun sinks further down past the horizon, painting the sea with a gold hue.

Laid out across the empty beach Lance’s body shivers, one hand buried in the sand above his head and the other beneath the water at his side. Pleasure thrums through his body like the electric current of an eel, breathy noises falling past bitten lips.

The rhythmic push and pull of the surf laps at his skin and brings the cool relief of the sea to his flushed body, thin trails of water sliding over the gills at his sides. In the water below him the broad end of his tail moves with the water, the delicate fin swaying and flicking every so often.

Thin, bright tentacles pop wetly across Lance’s skin as the octopus on his chest inches down slowly, the feel of its body against his own slippery and soft. Lance moans when it stops just below his ribs and settles in the hollow of his belly like an anchor. It’s a decent weight that pins him down, a pair of tentacles trailing back up his chest. They find their targets easily and curl over the peaked nubs, Lance’s face flushing when the suckers along the underside of the tentacles press over his nipples, then pull free with lewd pops. 

His head digs in hard against the sand as the creature sucks and flicks over his chest, pinching and tugging. Two more tentacles extend and follow the slope of his pelvis, gliding over smooth skin that transitions to vibrant scales. They pause upon finding a patch of softer, delicate scales. Slippery and eager the questing tentacles rub over the slit nestled down the center.

Lance arches as they frame the puffy opening, suckers tightening over his skin and pulling each side apart gently, exposing the vibrant blue of his insides to the cool air. A moan spills past Lance’s lips and he squirms when the tentacles rub and coax out the fluid that wells up inside.

The thickest of the tentacles snakes along Lance’s belly and drags heavy over the wet slit, the boy’s body jerking up in search of friction. His breathing comes in little pants, head lifting off the sand to peer down his body and watch.

The largest tentacle is the same reddish-pink as the rest of them, the suckers along the underside a creamy color a bit lighter than the sand. The pointed tip rubs at his opening and dips just inside, the surf bringing along the cool relief of water as Lance’s inner heat is explored with gentle rubbing.

“P-please,” Lance moans, trying to buck up against the tapered tip. The tentacle pauses when Lance’s sex emerges from his cloaca, then rubs along the length to encourage its growth. The dick is dark blue but long and dexterous, almost like a tentacle itself. The thin tip produces a slippery fluid that drips down the bumps that line the underside.

When the octopus’ tentacle slides against it Lance’s dick responds by curling around it and pulsing in short vibrations. One of the tentacles holding him open wraps around the base of his dick to squeeze and Lance shudders, eyes fluttering shut as his head drops back into the sand. The second joins it a moment later and starts to pump up and down, coating him in the fluid dribbling from his sex. “A-aah!”

His eyes fly open when something bumps against his lips, mouth opening for the tentacle that pushes inside. It explores the hot cavern with little flicks, rubbing against Lance’s tongue as he sucks on it. The thin tentacle curls around his tongue and Lance gags when the tip rubs at the back of his mouth.

The suckers pulling at his nipples are sloshed with the surf and Lance moans around his mouthful when the cool water glides over his sore chest. His body jolts when the thicker tentacle prods his cloaca and pushes into the slit, the red appendage disappearing into the shallow channel of his body.

It curls and strokes his velvety insides, the inner walls squeezing and shuddering around it. Lance can’t help the garbled scream as he’s filled with another, packed to the brim with squirming tentacles as water washes over his gills. He sucks at the tentacle in his mouth and drags his teeth across the rubbery texture, careful not to bite.

The tentacle stroking him in rhythmic pulls presses its suckers against the bumps along the underside of his dick and Lance jerks his hips up, the fanned end of his tail tossing up water in a large arc. The appendages inside of him squirm and thrust in little jabs at the stimulation, Lance trying to rock into the movements.

He whimpers when they move apart inside him, stretching his body to open wider. Stars flicker across Lance’s eyes when the tentacle around his dick loops tightly and pulls, positioning the leaking tip at his opening.

Pushing into his own soft heat is his undoing.

Barely half of it is inside alongside the other appendages before the tension in Lance’s body snaps, the tentacle in his mouth retracting to wrap loosely around his neck. Lance’s back arches beautifully when it squeezes and his dick pulses, shooting out spurt after spurt of seed into his own body. It fills up the narrow channel quickly and gushes out around the tentacles in thick, blue-green globs. His body tightens automatically and coaxes more seed to spill, the squishy insides massaging the tip of his dick to overstimulation.

Lance is shaking his head in the sand, the fin of his tail flopping in the shallow water as pleasure is wrung from him like a sponge. The tentacles and his own dick slip out of his body slowly, dripping with spend and lubricant.

It drops onto the lips of his cloaca and Lance shivers when the surf washes it away. His dick recedes back into his body and the octopus pets over his skin with soft pops of its suckers as he comes down from the high.

Lifting a hand Lance slides shaking fingers over the octopus’ body. Cupping the creature gently he rolls to the side and guides it into the water, head pillowed on his arm as he watches the vibrant spot of color disappear into deeper water.

With a sigh Lance rolls onto his back and slides his hands across his chest. Tweaking his nipples Lance’s hands go lower to feel along the small, circular welts patterned over his skin. Slim fingers find his opening and he rubs along the edges, biting his lip before dipping two fingers into himself and swirling them around.

The thick semen squelches wet around the digits, Lance crooking them carefully and dragging them out with a shudder. He lifts his hand up and parts his damp fingers, watching the elasticity of his seed stretch between them. Suspended in the fluid Lance can see hundreds of tiny spheres illuminated in the dying sunlight.

Bringing his hand down Lance lets the water wash the seed away before scooping more from his body. He’s flushed and panting by the time he’s gotten it all out, his dick poking out a few inches from the swollen slit. Reaching down Lance glides a scaled palm over the wriggling tip in a circular motion.

The sound of laughter down the beach makes the merman jerk abruptly and he sits in a flurry of sand and water. Human figures are picking their way down the tall rocks toward the beach, arms laden with things Lance cannot name. 

With a few rocking motions of his tail Lance scoots into the water and lets it envelop him like an embrace. Cool, oxygen rich water filters through his lungs and he sighs, turning tail and swimming away from the beach.


	2. slime blob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traveler Lance encounters a strange but not unpleasant place to camp for the night and ends up doing a little more than sleeping.   
> (tags for this chapter: anal sex, sex with sentient goo, slime)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't the next chapter I had planned, but that one is taking a bit longer to complete so I thought I'd upload something short and quick! 
> 
> I'm so glad people are enjoying this fic so far. Each comment and kudo motivates me to keep going, so there's lots more to come!! 💕

* * *

 

In all of his travels, Lance has come across some strange things. But this is probably the most unusual.   


Nestled between jagged spears of rocks along the mountain pass is a single flat space, almost wide enough for Lance to make camp and lie down in. If it wasn’t for the object that already takes up most of the space.   


It looks like a giant bean bag chair, except instead of fabric and soft beads it consists of a soft, pale pink spherical... blob. Reaching out Lance pokes it, the slime jiggling like jello. Or like a waterbed, but squishier.

With nowhere else to sleep but the surrounding sharp rocks Lance strips out of his tattered clothing and lays it aside. He'll have to find something better to wear tomorrow but right now he just wants to relax. If only there were hot springs around somewhere close.

Carefully Lance sits on the blob of goo and ends up falling back a little. His body sinks into the give of the strange material, although luckily he remains on top of it and not inside of it. In the strangest way it’s squishy but not wet, the edges conforming around his body like a hug. It feels nice, if he’s being honest.

It’s almost warm, although that could be because of Lance’s body heat. He's about to turn onto his side and get comfortable when the slime ripples.   


Lance’s eyes widen as he watches his arms sink in, a thick band of pink cresting over his thighs like a wave and flowing back into itself, creating a restraint. Lance can see his limbs through the slime but with a nervous jerk he finds that he can’t tug them free.   


“W-what’s going on?” He tries to pull his arms up but they remain immobile. The slime is firm against his body and it rolls a little like a ball, Lance’s back arching to follow the shape of the curve. It throbs from the core beneath him and the whole slime moves with the small motions.   


Wiggling and squirming against the firm substance holding him captive Lance huffs and pants, trying to twist his body free without success. The slime blob pulses again and this time Lance can feel the vibrations rippling through his body, down his spine and lower. “A-ahh!” A blush colors his cheeks at how good it feels.   


The thick bands of slime spread his thighs apart and Lance yelps as he’s tipped back, half-hard cock sliding across his belly. Something moves in the slime between his legs and he cranes his neck to watch, heart thudding loud in his chest when a tentacle-like appendage pulls away from the blob. It’s long and gooey, the large tip resembling a flower bud.

This part splits into two as it opens, the inside of the petals covered in multiple rows of tiny neon purple tentacles. What lies in the middle is a thick rod that glistens with a thin layer of slime. Wide eyes watch as the rod extends a few inches, then retracts. It does this in a rhythm and the intent of the appendage comes into startling clarity when it dips between Lance’s legs. “Oh gods...yes. Come on, do it.”   


The petals unfurl wider like a jaw opening, damp and pressing against his skin. They align snugly against his body and Lance can feel the end of the rod probing his hole, smearing a tingling fluid there.

With a breathy moan Lance’s back arches when the rod is suddenly thrust into his body, thick enough to provide a bit of stretch but not enough to cause him pain. It’s been months since he’s done anything more than use his hands or mouth on a fleeting partner, but the fullness feels heavenly. After a few seconds the rod bottoms out and the open petals of the goo bud cup his balls and dick. Lance’s shout is garbled and loud, the tiny tentacles tickling and rubbing over sensitive skin. The rod remains lodged inside of him and stationary, Lance squirming and causing his body to rub against the smooth slime both inside and out.   


After a short adjustment period the rod begins to move, brushing against something deep in Lance that sends a bolt of pleasure through his body. “AHh!”   


The slime holding him steady vibrates against his back and Lance groans at the onslaught of pleasure consuming him. “Hgnn!” Starting a slow rhythm the rod pushes in and out of him with even thrusts, dripping fluids to lubricate the slide. The nubbed petals rub against everything between Lance's ass and his now hard dick, the myriad of sensations threatening to quickly overwhelm the young man.

“W-wait!” Lance rolls his hips up, his dick bobbing against his belly with each motion. He wishes he could reach down and stroke himself, fuck into the grip of his own hand. Lance twists his back and slides wetly against the blob, giving him just enough room to rock up and down against the rod’s thrusts with tiny motions of his own. “Ahh-haa..”   


Another tube of slime rises up from beside him and Lance barely has time to glance at it before it engulfs his dick. A broken sob cuts through the air as the slime massages his sex, the squishy warmth sliding up and down without ever leaving any of his flushed length exposed.   


More moans and curses fall from Lance's lips as his body undulates, trapped between the thrusting rod framed by warm tentacles and the sleeve of goo that hugs every inch of his dick. It quickly becomes too much for him to handle and Lance cries out as he spills, the slime turning cloudy at the tip of his dick.   


The rod inside of him thickens suddenly and Lance moans, back curving as heat begins to radiate from within him. His body clenches around it and his back spasms, the dull ache from carrying his heavy pack soothed by the waves of warmth.   


The tentacles and petals move gently like a lover’s hands, caressing Lance’s body as he catches his breath. The thrum of lingering pleasure makes his toes tingle and he closes his eyes, moaning softly when the sleeve of goo rises from his limp sex and exposes it to the air.   


Lance whimpers but the heat stays deep in his body, the slime blob around him radiating the same warmth. Sleep weighs heavily on the young man and he knows he should open his eyes, but he’s so tired and warm and safe. 

As he drifts off to sleep Lance sinks into the pink slime until he’s completely submerged, his body suspended in the middle of the pale fluid. 

 

* * *

 

When he wakes the next morning his back no longer aches and his feet aren’t sore, his whole body now refreshed and thrumming with energy. He rises from a circle of pastel sand and brushes himself off, the events from the night before hazy although he remembers warmth and pleasure.   


Lance reaches the next village within a few hours and everything seems brighter and more colorful, especially the bolts of clothing at the tailor’s shop. He heads there first after passing the window display of summer fabrics that are light and breathable, never noticing the way his eyes glow pink in his reflection. 


	3. mini dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wakes in the middle of the night to find that his small dragon friend has plans for more than just sleeping.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually part of an AU that will never see the light of day. Youngish Lance is adopted by a rich man (who turns out to be a wolf shapeshifter oohoho 👀) and as he grows up, he makes friends with (and later on has sex with pfff) lots of magical/fantasy creatures that live around the area! 
> 
> [Warning: Lance is 17ish in this chapter and so is the dragon - please don't read if you're not a fan of that!!!]  
> (tags for this chapter: beastiality, anal sex, dragons, sex with sentient animals)

* * *

 

The chill from the open window wakes Lance and he shivers, torn between getting up to close it or burying deeper into the blankets. There’s movement at the foot of the bed and he frowns, blinking sleepy eyes open to see a familiar dragon headed up the blankets.

“Hmn?” Lance mumbles sleepily, lifting the bedding up with a smile. The kitten-sized dragon dives into the opening and Lance hugs the overly warm creature with a happy sound, although it doesn’t last long. Soon Kel is wiggling until Lance releases him with a soft grumble. Lifting a hand Lance rubs at his eyes. “What’s the matter?”

Kel makes a soft sound that’s between a growl and a whine. He scampers down between the blankets and the mattress, keeping his wings tucked close to his body. He nudges his hot nose against Lance’s leg impatiently, already growing to the size of an adult cat.

“Hmm?” Lance rolls over onto his belly as prompted. Small claws grab at Lance’s thighs as Kel scrambles on top of him, his weight pinning Lance’s lower half to the bed.

Suddenly more awake Lance lifts his head off the pillow and twists, reaching back to raise the blanket up and peer down at Kel. His deep green eyes seem to glow as he moves into position, Lance yelping softly when the dragon begins rutting against him. Kel pushes his hips against Lance’s backside in sharp jerks.

“A-already?” Lance quickly tosses the blanket off, the cold air sending a shiver down his spine. He’s wearing nothing but a loose sleep shirt, his lower half completely bare. “Wait, Kel,” he grumbles, reaching down to swat at the small dragon.

Kel shrinks to his smaller size as he hisses in displeasure, falling to the side and becoming tangled in the bedding. Lance scrambles up onto his hands and knees and yanks the blankets away before Kel’s wings can spark. “Don’t even think about it,” Lance warns, pushing the bedding down to the far end. “If you start a fire again, you won’t get what you want.”

The tiny dragon coughs up a curl of smoke, snorting and huffing as he resettles his wings. Kel’s scales are deep red and burnt orange with dark ends where they connect to his body. The spiny ridge along his back is the same midnight blue color as his wings, so dark it’s nearly black. He scampers across the bed and climbs up onto Lance’s shoulder, pushing his nose against the teen’s cheek.

“I didn’t say no,” Lance whispers, reaching over for a jar in his beside table drawer. This isn’t the first time Kel’s woken him up at night and it won’t be the last. Lance dips two fingers into the jar and lets Kel sniff the unscented cream. “We have to be quiet, really _really_ quiet,” Lance tells the dragon, Kel jumping from his shoulder to the bed.

He grows into the adult cat size before he lands, tail whipping back and forth behind him. He watches with glittering eyes as Lance moves onto his hands and knees, reaching back to touch himself.

The cream is cold but warms up quickly, Lance circling his hole and pushing a finger in. He’s still fairly loose from taking one of the giant serpent’s thick hemipenes a few days ago, so he can easily slide two fingers into himself. Kel ducks under his belly and Lance moans quietly when he feels the dragon’s smooth scales nuzzle against his hardening dick.

“Kel,” Lance mumbles with flushed cheeks as he feels the dragon licking him, twisting and scissoring his fingers. He’s rushing things a little but Kel isn’t as large as the serpent had been so he’ll be fine. Fucking himself with two fingers a few more thrusts Lance pulls his hand away and looks beneath him at the dragon. “Okay, Kel.”

With a little growl Kel gives Lance one last lick of his rough tongue before sliding out from under him. He flutters his bat-like wings and jumps, claws dimpling the skin of Lance’s hips as he lands on his backside. “No sparks,” Lance warns quickly, feeling Kel’s shaft slide from the scaled sheath and rest against him. The dragon croons at him and humps against Lance’s ass, slippery and looking for purchase.

Dropping his chest against the bed Lance grabs at the sheets by his head when the new angle causes Kel to find his target. The juvenile dragon’s sex is tapered at the tip so it slips in easily, Lance’s body accepting every ribbed, hot inch that pushes into him. Kel’s claws press in a little harder for a good grip on Lance’s hips and ass, his body jerking wildly as he fucks eagerly into the human.

Lance’s body moves with the thrusts and he bites at the sheets, Kel’s underbelly scales slapping against his ass with sharp, wet sounds. Dragons produce a thin fluid from their sex constantly to keep their partners lubricated and Lance feels it drip down his balls and slick his thighs. “Ahh, arhgh!”

Snarls and growls rip from Kel as he pounds into Lance, his cock growing inside the teen as Lance’s body squeezes him tightly. The upraised ribbing of his cock slides against Lance’s inner walls and makes him moan into the bedding, cock swinging between his thighs with each thrust.

“S-slow down,” Lance whimpers but Kel speeds up, hips snapping against Lance’s at a bruising pace. He’s smaller than Lance by far, but nearly twice as strong. Blindly groping beneath himself Lance takes a hold of his cock and jerks it quickly, the throbbing length slippery with excess fluid leaking from the place he and Kel are joined.

Kel’s body heats up as he grows closer to release and Lance has to bury his face in the mattress to muffle his scream when he feels the breeding spikes along the underside of Kel’s cock flare. They aren’t sharp but they are firm, dragging against Lance with every punch-thrust the dragon delivers.

The creature mewls suddenly and shoves in as deep as he can go, flattening his chest against Lance’s backside as his dick throbs and twitches within the tight body. The spikes expand as Kel spews hot semen into Lance, the golden seed flooding his insides. With nowhere else to go it gushes around the dragon’s sex and drips from Lance’s hole, down his perineum and balls before it pools on the sheets beneath them.

Lance jerks his own cock a few more times, knuckles slippery with fluids he smears over himself. He can feel Kel’s body hot and heavy against his own, the dragon rubbing his scent over Lance with his dick shoved deep in the human’s ass, still spurting thick seed every few seconds.

With a choked cry Lance comes, trying to catch most of it with his palm. It drips sticky white down onto the sheet and mixes with puddle of gold. After a few minutes of catching their breath Kel tugs at his engorged dick and Lance moans, collapsing into the mess beneath him. The tip of Kel’s sex clears Lance’s body with a wet _pop_ and more golden semen dribbles from the loose hole.

Kel makes quick work of cleaning himself up and shrinking down to kitten size, tiny claws poking the ruined sheets as he ambles up to nuzzle Lance's sweaty face, licking over his cheek and temple.

“Mhmph,” Lance groans, feeling sore and well used. His lower belly rests in a sticky puddle but he's so sleepy now, Kel nosing him and chirping softly.

Shifting a little Lance hugs the sated dragon to his chest and closes his eyes, drifting off to sleep. 


	4. giant insect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smol faerie Lance has a run in with a beautiful insect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long!! But I have a few more chapters in the works so the next update will be up much quicker than last time.  
> Thanks for the comments and kudos! 💙 I'm really glad this story is getting love! 
> 
> This chapter features a lot of different insect sex facts combined into a made up bug. So yeah, I made some things up but we'll just go with it lol  
> Thanks to dangeredlover on twitter for the suggestion!

* * *

 

Lance stands beneath the curved leaf and waits, wings swept low. Seconds later a thick drop of dew slides from the tip of the leaf and splashes over his head, Lance humming to himself as he rakes his fingers through his hair and rubs along his body. After a few more droplets he deems himself clean and shakes the water from his body.  


Wandering over to a cluster of bright blue flowers Lance reaches inside to gather some of the pollen. He strokes the sweet smelling dust across his and flies inhales deeply, flicking his wings before he takes off again.  


Searching out a good spot to sun himself Lance lands by a smooth rock, the tall leafy plant on one side creating the perfect mix of sun and shade. Lance does a few stretches, flexing his wings as he extends his legs and arms in a fluid dance, bending at the waist and touching his toes.  


When he straightens up Lance turns to find something watching him. His eyes widen in surprise. “Oh!”

The insect is large, possibly some kind of beetle. It’s jeweled green body shines like a gem and Lance suddenly wants to run his fingers along the smooth surface of it.  


Warmth coils in Lance's belly and he licks his lips. “Hello,” he murmurs coyly, wings flicking in a subtle display.  


The insect approaches, bringing along a thick scent that makes Lance's mouth water. _Pheromones_.  


Lance and the insect circle each other, its limbs moving in an obvious display. Lance responds with a few flutters of his sheer wings and how he positions his body.  


After a few more teasing positions Lance turns around and pushes his butt out, one hand reaching back spread his ass as he glances over his shoulder.  


The insect takes the offering within seconds. It hurries across the grass and crowds in close, the bulk of its smooth body moving against Lance.  


“N-now wait just a second..oh!” Lance’s wings twitch as something firm bumps against the curve of his ass. It glances off to the side with a wet trail but the insect isn't giving up. Rearranging itself briefly it nudges forward again and this time the thin probe slips between Lance's ass cheeks, the tip pressing over his slick entrance. There are short barbs along the shaft and they dimple Lance's skin.  


The insect pushes insistently and Lance can't help but gasp at the pressure, muscles stretched enough that the probe begins to enter him.  


“I said to wait,” Lance whines but rocks his hips back impatiently, body opening around the spiked probe that slides deeper into his tight channel. “I don't even know your name—ahh!!” Lifting slightly the creature looms over his smaller body, Lance speared on its probe with nowhere to go.  


The insect pushes further, the short barbs dragging against Lance's insides. “Yes,” he gasps wantonly, bending at the waist and feeling the insect grind itself deeper. Lance grabs onto the waxy leaf in front of him for balance, a drop of cool dew wetting his chest. “Ah, ahh!”

Wasting no time the insect begins to move, barely pulling out before it snaps forward in a sharp thrust. The tapered tip jabs against something deep in Lance's body and his legs shake, the barbs churning and scratching at his soft insides.  


As a faerie, Lance's body is equipped to mate with an array of different species, and the barbs that go along with beetles leads to some of his favorite sex. Tears well in his eyes at the sting of his body tearing inside, but the pain only excites him further. “P-please,” he moans, face pressed to the leaf as he pushes back against the intrusion.  


Another drop of dew slides down the leaf, splashing over Lance's chest and between his legs. His hard prick jerks at the sensation, hips rutting forward against the ribbed surface of leaf, now slick and wet.  


The insect moves its body faster and harder, Lance forced to rock up onto his toes as his wings flare for balance. Each thrust pushes the tip against Lance's sweet spot and his whole body trembles with pleasure, moans and panting breaths spilling from his lips.

The probe begins to throb and Lance can feel it reverberate through his body. “Oh Gaia,” he moans out loud. The barbs make tiny, deeper punctures along his inner walls and Lance wails, seed rushing through the probe and gushing thick from the tip.  


Lance's prick twitches as it spills, streaking iridescent white over the leaf. The insect’s sticky seed floods his body, squelching around the shaft of the probe to coat every inch of the faerie’s tight channel. Each tiny puncture and scratch is filled with cool sperm and it soaks into Lance's body like a balm.  


With his face squished against the leaf Lance struggles to stay conscious, his breathing heavy as he feels echoes of pleasure through his body. Another gush of seed spurts against his prostate and he whimpers, reaching down to cup his belly with a shaky hand.  


There's a small bump there and Lance rubs it, filled to the brim with foreign sperm. He sobs as he presses his palm down against it and pleasure sparks in his gut.  


Without warning the insect begins to withdraw, probe sliding wetly from Lance's body and creating a few last punctures for its copious amounts of seed to fill. Still stuck on the probe Lance's knees give out and he drops to the ground, chest pressed against the grass and ass in the air.  


With just the tapered tip left inside the probe twitches valiantly and Lance cries out as something new spurts into his overly filled hole. Lance's eyes roll back and he spills across the grass beneath him, the probe finally slipping free. Without a second glance the insect wanders off to find another hole to fill.  


Lance’s body feels stretched wide, gaping without anything thick and hard to stuff him full. Reaching back he feels along his abused rim and when he dips a finger inside, he meets a firm resistance.  


The insect has plugged him up to keep its seed inside. Lance whimpers as he feels the gelatinous goo, his wings twitching against his back.  


He should get up and go to the river. A good soak in the warm shallows would do him a lot of good, and dissolve the plug so that he can expel the seed that his body hasn't absorbed. It's not far but Lance can't move his body yet, his limbs heavy and lax.

Lance lays with his ass propped up in the soft grass a while longer. The summer sun that streaks through the leaves overhead warms his bare skin and lulls him into a sleepy state.

The thrumming sound of wings has the faerie opening his eyes. Shifting his head a little Lance sees the two-toned body of a curious bee. 

Pressing his face to the grass Lance grins as he waits. His energy is trickling back and he can't pass up the chance to mate with a honeybee, not when the sex is so _explosive_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you know that the honeybee penis explodes inside the female when it comes? me either until I started researching bugs for this chapter 😅 what a wild ride that was!
> 
> Feel free to send me suggestions if you have an idea! 🙏

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://kuroshiroganee.tumblr.com/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kuroshiroganee)


End file.
